


Five Times Evan Had No Idea That Connor And Jared Were Dating And One Time He Finally Found Out

by Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (if it wasn't already obvious), 5+1 Things, Also Connor is great at nail art, Connor Lives AU, F/M, Fluff, I forgot what a gaming controller was called while I was writing this and was too lazy to look it up, I mention The Connor Project but idk what it is in this Connor lives AU, Kleinphy!!!, M/M, present tense? What is a tense?, weird stuff I've had to look up for FanFiction: bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee/pseuds/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee
Summary: That's definitely not what Evan had been expecting. He's actually astounded that Jared and Connor's conversation didn't end in some variation of "fuck you." And Connor smiling? Since when did he do that? And to Jared no less! Something's up.-Or, in which Evan is oblivious, Connor and Jared are literally the perfect example of the enemies to friends to lovers trope, and Evan doesn't know what a gaming controller is (and neither does the author).





	Five Times Evan Had No Idea That Connor And Jared Were Dating And One Time He Finally Found Out

_-1-_

"Hey Connor," Jared says, voice drowned out slightly by the buzz of the school hallway.

Evan rolls his eyes but says nothing. Jared is using _that_ tone of voice, the one that he uses when he's looking to insult someone. And, of course, he's chosen Connor as his target.

Evan wishes he had the courage to tell him to stop. After the whole Connor project fiasco, he'd thought that Connor and Jared had been on...well, not exactly good terms, but better terms than they had been on before. In fact, Evan is disappointed that Jared is even trying to start something with Connor right now. He had thought that Jared had stopped being - well - a jerk.

But much to Evan's surprise, instead of scowling back, Connor responds with a light scoff and a "Kleinman."

He keeps his head stuck in his locker, where it's been since Jared invoked Connor. But now he's listening intently to see where this is going.

"How you feeling?" Jared asks.

Despite the warmth in his voice, Evan is certain that this is Jared mocking Connor. The insult will be coming any minute now.

"As good as you look," he hears Connor reply smugly.

"So pretty fucking good then?" Jared asks, laughter leaking into his voice.

Evan pokes his head out of his locker just in time to see Connor smile (!?!) and scoff again before he walks away, presumably to his next class.

That's definitely not what Evan had been expecting. He's actually astounded that that conversation didn't end in some variation of "fuck you." And Connor smiling? Since when did he do that? And to Jared no less! Something's up.

He gives Jared a look.

"What?" Jared asks. Evan can see his cheeks are tinted red.

"Nothing," he says, going back to sorting through his locker. He doesn't mind that Jared and Connor are friends. In fact, he's actually happy that his two closest friends are finally becoming friends with each other. He'd love to ask Jared how, or when that happened, considering that the last time the two had been together they'd almost ripped each other's throats out, but that was a talk for another time.

He swings his backpack over his shoulder. "I gotta get to class."

"Okay," Jared says, although he doesn't seem like he's truly paying attention. "See you, Hansen."

Evan nods and walks to class, soon forgetting all about Jared and Connor's weird interaction.

_-2-_

It's the weekend, and, like normal, Evan gets a call from Jared telling him to come over. He obliges.

They sit in Jared's room, playing Mario Cart (well, more like loosing Mario Cart in Evan's case, because he sucks at Mario Cart, but Jared likes it, and he likes to win, so Evan plays it with him). As Evan struggles with how the controls work, he glances over to Jared's...handheld gaming control device thingy (he didn't grow up with digital games, okay?) to see how his fingers are suppose to move.

He's taken off guard for a second by Jared's fingernails. Instead of being normal fingernail color, they're black.

His brain jumps to his Grandfather's fingers, which are blackish blue from poor circulation or some other old person ailment. It takes him a second before he realizes that no, Jared's fingernails aren't dying from lack of blood. They're just painted.

The game makes a sound as he loses, and Jared scoffs. "You're too easy, Hansen."

He presses the 'New Game' button, but Evan isn't paying attention. He's still focused on Jared's nails. When he moves his fingers in a certain way, Evan can see that there's some little design on the thumbs, but he can't make out just what it is yet.

Since when did Jared start painting his nails? Not that Evan has a problem with it (he actually thought that it was pretty cool. He's considered painting his nails like Connor before, but had decided against it after realizing how much he bites his nails and how bad nail polish tastes). But painted nails, especially black ones, are Connor's thing. And, until recently, it seems, were something that Jared had picked on Connor about.

They play two more rounds of Mario Cart (Evan loses both) before they agree to take a break. Jared pulls a bag of chips out of a random drawer (God only knows how long they were in there), and holds the bag out for Evan to take some.

With Jared's thumbs on the bag, Evan can finally see what the little design is. Painted in thin little white lines is the same gaming control device thingy (Remote? Controller? Evan thinks it's called a controller) that they had been playing Mario Cart with.

It looks so delicate it seems almost professional, and finally Evan can't contain his curiosity.

"Who did your nails?" He asks.

Jared shrugs. "Just Connor."

Evan's only partly surprised. Ever since he'd met Connor, the long haired boy had always had his nails painted black, and Evan had complimented him on his fine designs more than once. It only makes sense that he had done Jared's nails.  
But when had they been together for Connor to do said nails? Did they hang out together? Without Evan?

"They're nice," Evan mumbles before taking a small bite of a chip.

Jared nods smugly and starts talking about something else. Evan lets himself space off to the sound of Jared's voice.

_-3-_

The following weekend, Evan goes out for ice cream with Zoe and Connor.

"Ugh," Zoe groans, fanning herself at their small outdoor table. "It's so _hot_."

Evan nods and wipes his forehead.

"You're the one who wanted to sit outside," Connor says pointedly. "And yeah. Keeping us in school now should be a crime."

Evan nods again. With summer vacation on the rise, and the temperature rising, everyone is ready to leave school for three sweet months of freedom.

Zoe playfully shoves Connor. "I should be the one complaining. You two get out a week earlier than me."

"Suck it," Connor says, playfully shoving her back.

Evan grins at the siblings' shenanigans. Zoe's right. Evan and Connor, being seniors, get out a week earlier than the rest of the school, including Zoe, who's only a junior.

The two bicker on a bit more about school before Zoe goes back to talking about the heat.

"Aren't you hot?" She says, pointing at Connor's grey hoodie. "Like, just looking at you is giving me heat stroke."

"Yeah," Evan murmurs in agreement.

Connor gives an over-the-top exasperated sigh and unzips it. Then he rolls up his sleeves. "There. Happy now?"

"Very," Zoe says, smirking. Evan grins again. He loves hanging out with the Murphy's, especially because they usually play around with each other. Evan can just watch and laugh along and occasionally interject, instead of having to have a full conversation.

The conversation moves on, but Evan notices something about Connor's shirt. Well, two things. One, it's short on him, so short that his stomach under his belly button is visible. Two, he's pretty sure he's seen it somewhere before.

Printed on the fabric in faded letters are the words " _jokes about German sausage are the wurst_ ". Underneath the lettering is a little cartoon sausage. He had honestly never thought he'd see the day that Connor would wear something like that, but hey, the world is created anew everyday.

Evan frowns in concentration as he tries to remember where he'd seen the shirt before. Not on tv...not at a store at the mall...

Finally it hits him: he'd seen Jared wearing the same shirt a week ago.  
  
"That's funny, I think Jared has a shirt just like that," he says when there's a gap in the conversation.

"Oh yeah," Connor looks down casually. "It probably is Jared's shirt."

Zoe giggles lightly as Evan gives him a confused smile. What does he mean by that? When did he and Jared...switch shirts?

But before he can question what Connor means, Zoe asks, "Evan, did you have Ms. Milano?"

"Yeah," he responds with a groan.

"She sucks."

"Oh yeah."

The conversation topic switches to teachers and school, and Evan stops questioning Connor's shirt choice.

_-4-_

The next day, he studied for finals with Alana in the library. Even though Evan hates studying, it's not as bad when he's doing it with Alana. Her over-the-top excitement is almost inspirational, in a way.

"Evan, Mr. Jackson says this is 40% of our grade," she chides after catching him longingly looking out the window again. "Don't you _want_ to study?"

Evan honestly can't think of anything he'd want to do _less_ than study right now, especially on such a nice day, when he could be outdoors, climbing a tree. But he sighs and turns back to the book he's reading over.

"You're right," he says with another sigh. "It's just boring."

"Yeah," she agrees, much to his surprise. "I love school, but Mr. Jackson's lit class sucks. He can't even teach well!"

"Break?" Evan suggests.

"Five minutes," she says, sternly, trying to hide her smile.

He goes to open his (apparently weird and off brand, according to Jared) phone, and, astoundingly, sees a notification.

" _Snapchat from Insanely_cool_JaredKleinman02_ "  
He swipes to open the app. He'd never really planned on using Snapchat. He'd only gotten it because Jared had said he should. It had been forgotten shortly after he had downloaded it.

The app brings him to the opening page, where he once again sees Jared's screen name, next to a pink square. He taps it.

Suddenly a picture pops up on his screen. It's of Jared and Connor together, sticking their tongue out and doing peace signs (respectively). The caption reads " _hangin w/ this asshole_ ".

Evan frowns in confusion. When was this taken? From the background of the picture, he can tell this was taken in Connor's room. When did Jared and Connor start hanging out together without Evan or Alana or Zoe? (Unless Zoe was there and hadn't been in the shot, but Evan is pretty sure she was currently at band practice, at least if the picture has just been taken.)

Not that Evan is jealous or anything. Actually, he's happy that his two best friends are becoming friends on their own, and don't need him to play peacemaker anymore. He's just a little confused as to when and how they became so close that they hung out alone now.

The photo disappears before he can look at it anymore, and Alana quickly pulls him back to studying.

"Okay, are you ready? We just need to get through three more chapters of The Great Gatsby and we're done for the day."

Evan sighs once again and switches his focus to his upcoming finals.

_-5-_

The first weekend of summer break, Evan, Jared, Alana, Zoe, and Connor all crowd into the Murphy house movie room to marathon Harry Potter.

"Okay everyone, what's your house?" Zoe asks as she distributes bottles of water. "I'm Gryffindor, as per Pottermore."

"I've never taken the quiz, but I'd say Ravenclaw," Alana says.

"Same," Jared garbles through mouthfuls of popcorn.

"I've never really taken the test either," Connor says with a shrug.

"God, all of you are fake fans," Zoe jokes. "What about you, Evan?"

"Slytherin," Evan says quietly.

He doesn't like telling people his Hogwarts house, mostly because he doesn't really seem like much of a Slytherin. Honestly, he felt like he would be more of a Hufflepuff, but Pottermore said Slytherin.

"Bullshit," Jared decrees.

"I told you, I took the quiz!" Evan exclaims, trying to hide his smile.

This was a running joke between him and Jared: Jared would insist that Evan wasn't a Slytherin, Evan would insist that that's what the quiz said. Once Jared even went so far as to make Evan take the quiz in front of him, but the answer was the same.

"I'd believe it," Connor says. That's a first. Evan smiles.

"See? Connor thinks so."

Jared gives Connor a smug look. "You're lucky you're cute, 'cause you're pretty fucking stupid, Murphy."

Connor's face turns bright red. Evan can't even be surprised, because Connor quickly changes the subject.

"Doesn't Dumbledore like, suck?" He asks. He's smiling dreamily.

"Oh my god, don't get me started!" Alana exclaims.

As her and Zoe start debating the ethics of Dumbledore, Evan ponders Jared and Connor's relationship.

He knows for sure that Connor and Jared have become close friends in the past few weeks, but there's almost something...more about their relationship. He's still deep in thought as the first movie starts.

_-+1-_

He starts paying attention halfway through, and it isn't until the beginning of the second movie that his mind starts to wander again. He starts to once again question the dynamic of Jared and Connor's relationship.

When did they become friends? Don't get Evan wrong, he's happy that his two friends are - apparently - really close friends. It just takes him a while to get used to this.

He knows that people have different dynamics with different friends. He's known Jared for forever, and he had never let Evan paint his nails. He's been friends with Connor for longer than Jared had, but Connor had never worn his shirts.

But he knows he doesn't need to paint nails or share shirts to be friends with Jared or Connor. He has his own little things he does with both of them that signify their friendship.

And if he wants to have a friend to share clothes with, Zoe is always stealing his hoodies, although that's also possibly because she's his girlfriend.

Then suddenly, as if a firework goes off in his brain, Evan realizes it. Holy shit. Connor and Jared like each other. Connor and Jared _like_ like each other. Connor and Jared are, quite possibly, dating.

Flirting in the school hallways? Painting each other's nails? Sharing shirts? Blushing after speaking to each other? He can't believe that it took him this long to realize this. He can't help but chuckle lightly. Alana gives him a look.

"What?" She asks.

"Uh, nothing," Evan says. He decides that he has to ask Jared about his feelings for Connor when they're alone. Or, at the very least, ask Zoe if and when the two had started dating.

It turns out that he doesn't have to ask Jared or Zoe anything at all. Right before the third movie starts, Connor pauses to get more popcorn.

"You want any?" He says to everyone, although he's staring primarily at Jared.

"Sure," Jared replies.

Before Connor gets up, he pecks Jared lightly on the lips. Jared grins from ear. Evan's never seen him more red.

"Get a room, you two," Zoe jokes. Alana makes kissing noises.

So apparently, Evan had been the only one in the dark. He has no idea how he missed the fact that his two best friends were dating each other, but regardless, he's happy for them.

Evan smiles at them and chuckles to himself. No way he's telling them that he had no idea they were dating until now. Maybe he'll tell that story at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's a rap folks! I wanted to write some Kleinphy because I feel there's not enough content for it and idk, I'm trash.  
> Hit me up on tumblr at @lafayesss! (Please if I got an anon or an actually ask I'd cry tears of joy.)


End file.
